Shiro chan
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: la razon por la que Hitsugaya odia que le digan shiro-chan, es un one-shot Feliz cumpleaños Hitsugaya Toshiro 12/20/09 contiene leve HitsuHina por que ella le dice asi espero les guste xD reviews onegai n n


_**Es capitan Hitsugaya!**_

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor siempre parezco indiferente ante todo pero si hay algo que me moleste de entre todo esto y a lo cual no pueda evitar quejarme es…

-Buenos días, Shiro-chan

Esa tonta frasecita agregada con ese peculiar "chan", que se le va a hacer a ella le da por llamarme así, y por mas que yo le diga que no lo haga ella tan solo me sonríe de vuelta

-No es shiro-chan es ¡capitán Hitsugaya!

Ella tan solo me ve y hace como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque se que es una forma de cariño por su parte hace que recuerde esos días en el rukongai cuando veíamos la puesta de sol juntos y al decirlo ponía la mano en mi cabeza y me despeinaba como si de mi madre se tratase

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ehhh ¿no tengo derecho a venir a verte?

-Sabes que no es eso, a lo que me refiero es si no tienes trabajo

-Mmmm no bueno tal vez si, pero Kurosaki taicho dijo que no habría papeleo hoy y me dijo que me tomara el día libre, lo bueno es que si se nos hace tarde el me ayudara a terminar

Muy bien esto era el colmo, al mismo Kurosaki Ichigo que no tenia ni medio año de haberse hecho capitán ya lo llamaba taicho era increíble, la vi seriamente y esta me vio extrañado, cerré mis ojos y recargue mi mentón en el escritorio

-¿Shiro-chan?

-Si no tienes trabajo siéntate me molesta que estés de pie

-Esta bien – sonrío y se dirigió al sofá donde matsumoto a veces dormía - ¿Por cierto donde esta rangiku-san?

-Que se yo seguramente escondida por ahí, pero necesita regresar que sin mi no puede cobrar su paga

-Je je en verdad conoces a rangiku-san

-Eso es lo que mas me preocupa el conocerla – giro sus ojos hacia la nada

De todos los tenientes le tuvo que tocar esa mujer cualquier otro hombre estaría fascinado con ella incluso se dejaría mandar por ella pero en mi caso las personas con su actitud eran como una piedrita en el zapato, a pesar de eso sabia bien como animar a alguien supongo que por eso no me quejo de su comportamiento ademas, terminaria aquí de cualquier modo.

-Nee Shiro-chan…

-¿Qué?

-¿Que harás hoy?

-¿A que viene eso?

-Mooo No me contestes con otra pregunta

-Esta bien, esta bien, nada como siempre, además creo que me quedare un poco tarde

-¿Me esperarías?

-¿Esperarte?

-Si necesito que me acompañes un momento

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Pues… - se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta – por que es tu cumpleaños – sonrío y salio del lugar

-Con que cumpleaños…

De nuevo llego ese día, el día al que llamamos cumpleaños, ni siquiera lo recordaba de no ser por Hinamori y Matsumoto ni siquiera le tomaría importancia, pero ¿que quería hacer? Solo quedaba esperar

Las horas pasaron hasta que comenzó a ponerse el sol

-¿Me pregunto cuanto se tardara?

Me disponía a sentarme en mi silla cuando se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente

-HITSUGAYA-KUN! – grito hinamori y me tomo por la mano y salimos a toda prisa de ahí

-¡Oi Hinamori! ¿Que pasa? ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Lo sabrás al llegar apresúrate!

Después de casi atravesar medio sereitei llegamos a un lugar retirado, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, subimos unos escalones de un edificio un tanto desgastado que se encontraba ahí, y comenzamos a andar y subir escaleras sin sentido, hasta que vi la luz al final del corredor

-Llegamos – se detuvo agitada

La vi sin comprender era un corredor sin salida tan solo había un espacio grande para andar vi hacia el frente y me sorprendí un poco se veía todo el sereitei ante mis ojos y todo iba oscureciendo ante la puesta de sol, el viento helado hizo que reaccionara y entonce me gire a ella que de nuevo me esperaba con esa sonrisa calida y dulce

-Hinamori…

-¿Te gusta? Es mi presente para Hitsugaya-kun aunque no sea la gran cosa es lo que yo…

-Me gusta… - dije mirando al frente de nuevo – gracias Hinamori

Nos sentamos y una vez mas vimos la puesta del sol, aunque sonara como un completo anciano me sentía nostálgico, que mas daba menos mal eso se quedo solo en mi cabeza, me sentía bien, tranquilo, como si no importase nada mas que estar ahí con ella en ese momento, lamentablemente todo tiene un fin se hacia tarde y ella pescaría un resfriado si se quedaba ahí por mi no habría problema pero ella, bueno ella era o por lo menos para mi frágil.

-Se hace tarde

-Lo se, tal vez debería irme, ¿te quedas?

-Solo un poco más – veía fijamente hacia todo el sereitei

-Esta bien, será mejor que me vaya, shiro-chan~

Ahí estaba de nuevo con ese nombre, no me molestaba que lo dijera tan solo la intención con la que lo decía para mi cada vez que ella me llamaba así, me hacia sentir como un niño, ella lo era también en ese entonces pero a crecido y se ha vuelto mas fuerte al igual que yo, pero diciéndome así tan solo hace que siga creyendo que para ella soy y siempre seré un niño tonto, detesto eso, lo único que quiero es que me vea como un hombre no como un crío al cual debes estar siempre cuidando. Baje mi vista y me quede viendo al frente asiento caso omiso ante ella

-Hitsugaya-kun

-Entiendo, es mejor asi Hinamori

Sin darme cuenta de cómo y por que tomo mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y beso mis labios delicadamente, no hice nada y la vi esperando una explicación

-Feliz cumpleaños To-shi-ro

Fue lo ultimo que la escuche decir antes de que se fuera, seguía helado sin hacer ningún movimiento me gire hacia el frente y seguí a Hinamori quien iba a toda prisa de vuelta a su dormitorio hasta que la perdí de vista, sonrei si se le podia decir de forma alegre aunque fuese extraño en mi y cerré mis ojos aun con una sonrisa en mi rostro, en verdad a veces no la entendía.

**Fin**

* * *

Bien un one-shot para mi inspiración en seguir viendo bleach, mi querido Hitsugaya Shiro-chan xD, nuestro niño prodigio favorito [hay mas? xD] y mi querido esposo-amante jaja ok eso no se xD solo en mi mente supongo que les pareció bueno malo una patada? Lo hice lo comencé a las 9pm y lo acabe a las 10 wow también me avente una imagen para deviantart y me falto el video snif dudo que lo haga o no se en fin espero les guste

-chappy

(Shiro's part)

* * *

Extra

**Shiro-chappy time special**

Shiro: vaya que dia tan agitado donde esta el cumpleañero

Hitsugaya: huh?

Shiro: ohh ahí estas – se lanza a querer abrazarlo cuando reacciona esta abrazando un tronco

Hitsuagaya: que intentabas rara

Shiro: solo quería un abrazo cambiando de tema por que acabe abrazando un tronco

Hitsuagaya: esa fue una técnica llamada "anti-fan-girl- no jutsu

Shiro: no saques técnicas de otras series además no tiene sentido

Hitsugaya: lo se pero salva vidas T__T

Shiro: eso creo bueno felicidades pero una incógnita de toda fan girl es cuantos años tienes…

Hitsugaya: Pues tengo… - pasa el lechero gritando- y esa es la realidad

Shiro: wow en serio tienes esos años? Quien lo diría

Hitsugaya: si pero no lo volveré a repetir

Shiro: bien esa fue la gran incógnita de hoy y solo la oyeron aquí nos vemos cuídense comenten griten por su cumpleaños planten un árbol o una planta de sandias que se yo pero digan FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HITSUGAYA!!!

Gracias por su apoyo n_n

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
